Parenthood: A New Day Dawns
by Murderbynuns
Summary: As the newest Ranger Ryan is causing a stare, this forces Carter to face up to his past, a past he’s been running from. But can his past keep him from his future with Ryan? slash Mpreg


**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **A New Day Dawns

**Pairings: **Carter & Ryan

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Lightspeed/Lost Galaxy/Space Rangers/MMPR/Jungle Fury

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **As the newest Ranger Ryan is causing a stare, this forces Carter to face up to his past, a past he's been running from. But can his past keep him from his future with Ryan? 

**Chapter Summery: **When Carter woke up in the morning, he never thought his life would change like this.

**Authors Notes: **Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hate Tommy or 2. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

_**Epp used: **__Operation Lightspeed_

**Parenthood: A New Day Dawns **

A hell of a career change 

As dawn broke over the city of Mariner Bay, Carter Grayson an independent young Fire Fighter from the MBFB stopped at his usual rest place and stared out over the city. As he caught his breath Carter took in the beautiful sight before him, the city and the forest around it was bathed in a golden light.

Carter and his brother had only been residence of the city for little over a year now. After his mother's death carter had become a brother and a parent to his ten-year-old brother in one day, after he'd landed a good job at the local fire department they'd packed up and headed off.

Now a year had passed and they had settled down finally, Carter stood staring into the distance when suddenly an annoying chirping brought him back. Realising he was running late Carter picked up his water bottle and started down the mountain path.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Carter was in his element as he started their breakfast, humming along to the radio when his brother finally emerged.

"You know that for all your talents Bro signing isn't one of them?" laughed Carter's little brother as Carter threw his dishcloth at him.

"Very funny Casey, it's funny since I was humming now eat up. I'm late for work so you need to get yourself off to school," said Carter as he ruffled Casey's hair before heading out the door.

Casey smiled at his brother before grabbing some toast, his Backpack and his jacket before following out the door.

"So how about a ride? Since you work right next door?" laughed Casey as he jumped into the passenger side of Carter's car, with a sigh Carter shook his head and got in.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Carter watched as Casey took off for school before heading into the station, heading up to his locker Carter prepared himself for what was to come.

"OH HEY BOYS LOOK CAPTAIN PERFECT FINALLY DRAGGED HIS SORRY ASS INTO WORK" laughed one of Carter's co-workers as Carter shook his head and started to get changed.

"So what happened to you this morning Grayson? I was strange to be the first one in this morning," asked Carter's chief

"Sorry Sir it won't happen again" said Carter with a salute.

"Its ok kid, I know you have a lot on your plate when you became a parent and a big brother after your mother died. It's unusual for you to be late so consider this a friendly word, don't do it again" laughed Carter's Chief as he left Carter too it, but before Carter could say anything the alarm went off.

"WE'VE GOT A BIG ONE GEAR UP PEOPLE," yelled another Fire Fighter from somewhere in the station.

Pulling on his kit Carter hit the pole running before leaping into his engine and strapping in for the ride, Carter pulled his helmet and after sending up a silent prayer, he prepared for the worst.

The fire was in full blast when they arrived, three other trucks were fighting the roaring blaze before them. Carter leapt into action taking command of his crew as they set to work. When it became apparent someone was still trapped in the building Carter did what he did best, leaping onto the ladder of one of the trucks Carter was raised up into the burring building as on lookers watched below.

However, everyone held their breath in shock as the ladder came up short, swallowing his fear Carter took a deep breath and jumped from the ladder onto the ledge. Pulling on his oxygen mask, he stared to search the building.

"Hello is anybody in here?" yelled Carter as the heat of the flames could be felt though his thick jacket, hearing movement Carter headed on until he found a young girl buried under rubble. Pulling her free he picked the girl up.

"Your going to be ok, lets go," said Carter as the girl got to her feet and nodded at Carter as she coughed.

"right this way be careful" said Carter as he was guiding her out when something in the fire caught his eye but the Back draft took priority, as Carter picked up the girl and started to run but the force of the blast threw him out the window.

Luckily, Carter's team was waiting for him as they landed safely, as they raced to deal with the girl Carter was taken back by the woman that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Carter demanded as the strange woman took over the girl

"I'm a Paramedic, don't worry I'll take it for here…..we need to get her to an ambulance" yelled the woman as she watched Carter return to his engine and look up at the building, she could tell straight off that Carter had damaged his shoulder in the fall but the girl was her priority.

Once the girl was stable and in the ambulance the woman approached Carter, exhausted and in pain Carter looked up at her as she spoke.

"I know this is a bad time but I need you to come with me," said the woman as Carter looked confused.

"Who are you? Can't you see that I have a fire to control and a team to lead?" yelled Carter as the woman and her minders backed away.

"Your injured so you're of no use to your team, please Carter this is a matter of national security" said the woman as Carter took noticed and after looking at his team, he sighed and followed.

"Dana Mitchell by the way" said the woman as she offered Carter her hand.

"Carter Grayson" said Carter as he got into the car and watched the fire fade as he held his shoulder.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Carter arrived at the base sometime later, he followed Danna to the infirmary were she patched up Carter's arm.

"So what's going on?" asked Carter as Danna just looked at him.

"We'll explain soon, locker rooms that way you might want to clean up a little. The mess is the next door I'll meet you in there when you're finished," said Danna as Carter growled but nodded, leaving her he headed into the locker room.

In realty, it was a small shower room with three lockers against one wall, on each of the lockers were coloured sticky labels with names on it. Carter found his name on the red-labelled locker, opening it Carter found a pair of blue jeans, black socks, boots and a red top inside. Pulling them out Carter dropped the towel on the floor by accident, growling to himself he tried to pick it up.

"Hey want some help?" asked a young man as Carter nodded.

"Thanks" said Carter as the young man passed him the towel.

"Chad Lee" said the young man as he offered Carter his hand.

"Carter Grayson" said Carter as he motioned to his arm.

"What happened?" asked Chad

"A blow out threw me though a window" said Carter as Chad looked at him.

"Oh I'm a Fire Fighter, I was trying to save a girl from a burning building and the fire blew me though the upstairs window," said Carter as Chad looked impressed.

"Impressive Fire Boy, Joel Rawlings Sky Cowboy at your service" laughed another from the doorway.

"Carter Grayson"

"Chad Lee"

"So any idea what's going on? And what's with the colour coding?" asked Joel with a disgusted look on his face as he pulled out his green shirt, Chad just shrugged as they headed to get cleaned up.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

It wasn't long later that Carter, Chad and Joel found themselves sat in the mess talking.

"Yeah so I've spent most of my time helping Marine animals," said Chad as he drank from his water bottle.

"Yeah I've seen your shows a few times, my brother Casey loves the water and I can never get him out of that place," laughed Carter as a young woman came over.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt but you guys are the only one's here not in uniform. I'm Kelsey Winslow and I'm kind of out of place can I still with you guys?" asked the woman as Carter nodded and smiled

"Let me guess you were approached by two or three strangers that pulled you out of your life and dragged you here?" asked Joel with a growl as Kelsey nodded

"Welcome to the club" said Chad

"I'm Chad that's Joel and he's Carter and you're looking at the same stories," said Chad with a smile as Danna joined them.

"I'm glad to see your all getting on, if you come with me it's time your questions were answered" said Danna as they got up and followed her.

They followed her outside to a waiting helicopter, all expect Joel were impressed. Getting onboard, they fell into an uncomfortable silence until they flew over the sea, that's when Carter spoke up.

"Don't tell me were going in that Submarine aren't we?" asked Carter unimpressed as the other all came over to the open door to see.

They landed on the Submarine and watched as it took off after they disembarked, following Danna though the sub she showed them to their quarters.

"Get comfortable it will take a few hours to reach our destination" said Danna as she left them sharing and room, as the other's looked round Carter just sat on his bunk and sighed at a picture in his hand.

"What's up Carter?" asked Kelsey as she sat down beside him, Joel and Chad also took notice of Carter.

"It's just; after my mom died I became my brother's guardian. I wasn't expecting this when I got up this morning, so he's home alone he's only eleven years old" said Carter with a sigh, Kelsey growled as she disappeared to find their host.

After some choice words from Kelsey Danna went looking for Carter, she found him sat in the observation deck watching the life outside.

"Carter?" said Danna as she sat down beside him.

"I owe you an apology, the file we have on you only list two sisters and a brother all of which live away from home," said Danna as Carter passed her his photo.

"His name is Casey he's my younger half-brother, he only came to live with us last year then mom got sick. After she died I refused to let his father abuse him anymore so I took guardianship of him" said Carter as Danna nodded.

"We've sent people to his school to pick him up, they'll meet us there. Once again I'm sorry Carter we'll update the file, what's his name by the way?" asked Danna as Carter smiled

"Casey Rhodes" said Carter as Danna nodded and headed out of the room leaving Carter to his thoughts.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"_**CIVILIAN CREW AND AUTHORIZED PERSONAL HAVE ENTERED LIGHTSPEED AQUABASE, SECURITY CLEARANCE CHECKED AND APPROVED**__**"**_

Came the automated voice over the tannoy as Carer and his new friends, docked and once again followed Danna through the new environment. Carter suddenly got a case of the _'__what the hell have I gotten myself into?__'_feelings.

"Where are we?" Carter heard Chad asked

"I don't know but it's cool huh?" answered Kelsey as Joel did something wrong.

"I don't know who you are but this is illegal, this is kidnapping" growled Joel to the man stood before them as they entered a room, Carter agreed with him as he looked round for his brother.

"I am Captain William Mitchell, none of you will be held against your will your free to go" said the man as Joel went to walk way but was stopped.

"That is after you hear me out. Please have a seat," said Captain Mitchell as Cater started to get a feeling that no one crossed this guy.

Doing as asked Carter took a seat at the seat aside the head of the table, he watched as his companions did the same.

"5,000 years ago this part of the earth was inhabited by evil sprits, demons if you will?" said Captain Mitchell as Joel sat up and Carter started to doubt the sanity of the man before him.

"Who's only purpose was to destroy and concur, lucky there was a Warlock that was strong enough to concur them. Finally, the demons were captured and entombed, but we always feared they would escape and would return to Mariner Bay.

Well it seams out fears have come true; a few hours ago Nomad travellers crossing though the desert discovered the tomb. Releasing the demons back into our world. Lightspeed developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them." said Captain Mitchell as Danna came forward and started opening their files before them.

"Because of Your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city, to become Lightspeed Power Rangers" Captain Mitchell as he waited for a reaction.

"You built this whole Aquabase so the four of us can fight off a bunch of angry demons?" asked Kelsey

"Well that's putting it simply but yes," said Captain Mitchell who suddenly felt a little silly hearing his life's work simplified.

"Ok I heard you out, I think ya nuts I'm out of here," said Joel as he stormed out

"Wait" said Carter as he passed as suddenly something's became clearer

"That explains it?" Carter said to himself

"What?" asked Danna

"That fire when I was saving that girl, I saw someone in the flames it was one of them one of the demons. It cause the flashover that blew us out the window," said Carter angrily

"Father?" asked Danna but before anyone could talk, a beeping brought everyone's attention to the main monitor.

"Mitchell here" said Captain Mitchell as he put on the headset

"You need to see this sir," replied one of the staff

"Bring it up on the monitor," said Capitan Mitchell as he and the other watched as one of the demons tore up the city without mercy.

"This city needs you," said Captain Mitchell to make a point

"I'm in sir," said Carter without hesitation as he thought of his brother Casey

"Me too" added Kelsey followed by Chad

"I wanna help," said Chad as they all turned to look at Joel

"What do we do first?" asked Joel as the reality of the situation hit him finally.

Captain Mitchell walked forward to the table and opened the silver case that had been sat there.

"These are your rescue Morphers," said Captain Mitchell as he turned the box around, Carter kept a straight face even though his insides were jumping.

He remembered his kid brother reading the comic years ago, and how he'd always wanted to be a Power Ranger and how Carter had always told him that if he tried hard he would. Now it was Carter standing there being told it was his destiny to be one. Leaning forward he pulled out his Morpher waiting for the dream to end and for him to wake up.

"They are worn on your wrist" said Captain Mitchell as Joel muttered something about not being stupid, even though Carter had no clue that's were they went and he defiantly wasn't stupid.

Putting it on Carter felt a great sense of pride in himself, as he knew that what he was doing was right.

'_This is for you Case__'_thought Carter to himself as he watched the rest of his team, then it hit him it was his team.

Back at the base, the locker and the coloured tags, the file had a red band and the number one on the emblem. By Power Ranger tradition, he was the Red Ranger, the leader of the team. Swallowing hard Carter suddenly felt very small.

'_Oh Shit__'_he thought to himself but before he could speak up Danna did.

"Five?" asked Danna at the last Morpher in the case

"You are the fifth," said Captain Mitchell as he handed Danna her file

"Me?"

"For eighteen years I have been training you for this if you want it?" said Captain Mitchell with pride in his voice as Danna took her Morpher.

"Ok Ranger's time to get to work" said Captain Mitchell as he dismissed them.

"Come on guys there's something you should see?" said Danna as they followed her.

"These are your Jackets grab one" said Danna as they passed by were the jackets were hanging before entering a large room with a Jeep in the centre.

"Carter" said Danna as Carter looked up just in time to see the keys fly at him; Carter caught them but passed them to Chad as he lifted his still slinged arm.

He got into the back as they took off for the surface; Carter was getting a bad feeling as they rushed though the streets.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was in math's class, his most hated class of the day when two Lightspeed guards turned up to collect him.

"Ok guys what did I do?" asked Casey as they got into the jeep.

"Your brother has been asked to assist on a top secret project that may require him to stay on base, he's requested you be housed too" said one of the men as Casey sighed.

Casey sat in silence as they rode down the streets towards the river when suddenly out of nowhere, a very ugly and very violent demon appeared. Throwing a fireball at the Jeep, swerving to miss it the Jeep rolled over trapping the unconscious occupants in it.

As Batlings descended on the Jeep Casey came round pulling his injured arm free he reached for his cell phone.

"Come on big brother pick up," urged Casey as his phone just rang.

"Carter…..no bro these guys turned up at School…..yeah I know listen big brother…….no we were on our way when this thing turned up………….it threw something at the jeep……….it turned over I'm injured…..the guys are out and we are trapped………….about five minutes from school……ok I'll try but there's these creepy bat things around us…….Ok Carter I will"

With that, Casey hung up and for lack or better words played dead as the Batlings surveyed the wreckage.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Carter hung up and with a deep breath guided Chad to where the Jeep had last been seen; when they arrived, the full extent of the destruction became a reality. Batlings where reeking havoc on the innocent civilians while a large demon lead the attacks.

"Joel, Kasey, Danna, Chad help the civilians and deal with the Bat things, I'm going after the Jeep" said Carter as Chad nodded and handed Carter the keys.

Carter pulled the sling off his arm as he bore the pain; he watched the others take off before going after Casey. Pulling round the corner from the school his heart stopped as he saw the wreckage of the Jeep, but the creature that towered over it was what scared Carter the most.

"You were the thing I saw in the house," growled Carter as he pulled up beside the demon.

"I know and I fail to take you out then but I wont now" growled the demon as he pulled Carter out of the Jeep and threw him against the wall.

Suddenly Carter's Morpher beeped before Captain Mitchell came over the communicator.

"There too strong for us" said Carter weakly

_//Rangers use your Morphers// _

Cater got to his feet and grabbed for the Morpher on his wrist, doing as Danna had instructed in the Jeep Carter was taken back by the rush of power that raced though his body. His body was consumed in an eruption of Red energy, as he felt his Ranger form like a second skin covered his body.

Suddenly his arm no longer hurt as he felt the rush of power and strength as his vision cleared, he was stood before the now slightly startled demon.

"Batlings deal with this red pest then take care of his friends," growled the demon as Carter attacked.

Running on pure adrenalin, the desired to save his brother and the new power of his Ranger form Carter fought on pure instinct. Dodging and blocking the blows, Carter's desire to save his brother drove him to fight, pushing him forward until not a Batlings was standing and Carter was face to face with the demon.

As the others joined him, they took up their blasters and without a second thought turned them on him, as he fell the Rangers felt a sense of pride. Carter watched the demon disappeared in a blaze of glory as he raced over to the Jeep, using the strength his new powers gave him Carter lifted the Jeep back onto its wheels. Dragging Casey out of the Jeep and the two Lightspeed officers Carter took them to safety.

"Let's get back to base," said Danna as Carter nodded as they leapt in to their Jeep.

It wasn't until they were on the road and De-Morphed that Carter finally felt his shoulder, swallowing the pain Carter gripped the Jeep's steering wheel until his knuckles where white. Once back at the Aquabase Carter collapsed in sheer pain.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Carter groaned as he came round a few hour later to find himself laid out on an infirmary bed, sitting up he hissed as his arm played up.

"Nice brother, one day as a Ranger and you wreak your shoulder" laughed Casey as he sat up and watched Carter get off the bed.

"You ok?" he asked Casey with a smile

"He's fine Carter, he's lucky to have a big brother like you," said Danna with a smile.

"No I'm lucky to have him, hey Danna how are your guys?" asked Carter

"They went back to work with just cut, this ones bruised his ribs hence the bed rest" laughed Danna as she put a thermometer in Casey's mouth earning a scowl off him.

"Play nice Kido" said Carter as he swatted Casey.

"Nice to see you are both well" said Captain Mitchell as he entered, Carter went to salute but couldn't.

"At ease Carter, we need to talk," said Captain Mitchell as Carter nodded and followed to just outside the door.

"Now Diabolico knows you exist he's going to up the game, the fights are going to get harder do you think you're up to it?" asked Captain Mitchell as he looked at Casey.

"Yes sir I am, I've had a back up plan encase Casey would need it for any reason? Since my arm puts me, out for a few day's I will use it to put things in motion, Diabolico not only knows about us now but he knows about Casey. He will always be in danger as long as Diabolico is around," said Carter with a sad sigh and a nod before heading back to his brother.

Captain Mitchell left them to it knowing all to well how hard it was going to be for Carter to send his brother away, but just how much better off they'd both be in the long run.


End file.
